The invention disclosed herein relates generally to linear motion mechanisms of the type in which successive operations of an actuator alternately cause the plunger to be latched at and released from a latched position and, more particularly, to an alternate action mechanism design which may be readily incorporated into the design of conventional miniature momentary action switches.
Switches of this type commonly include a plunger for switch operation which extends from the snap-acting mechanism through the housing. The plunger is depressed to operate the mechanism as a momentary switch and the plunger is biased away from the depressed position. Such switches are presently in wide use in both mechanical actuation and manual actuation applications. Applicant's invention is directed toward using the present snap-acting mechanism and only modifying the present molded plastic housing. The added features obtainable while continuing the use of presently manufactured elements indicate that applicant's invention may be implemented in a cost-effective and efficient manner.